


Missing the Signs

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin wants only the best food for Tara</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razycrandomgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=razycrandomgirl).



> for razycrandomgirl on lj who wanted: Tara/Franklin "They dined and feasted on whale and shark"
> 
> Quote from a Bats for Lashes song 'Seal Jubilee'

"You're completel bugfuck nuts," she informed him.

He was enjoying how freely she spoke to him. It was in her smile, that was where Franklin knew she loved him. Whenever he entered the room, he heard her heart speed up to a beautiful tempo, a song just for him.

Only love made the heart beat that way.

Frantic and aching, and he couldn't bear to leave her alone for too long. But alas, he had to leave to feed her. Now he was back again.

"I know, I'm quite creative when I put my mind to it. Another thing you love about me, my dear," he said.

"I won't be liking it for long. I can't eat this," she hissed at him.

"Raw fish is quite popular now adays, isn't it? There are sushi bars even here."

"It's still...that thing is alive."

"I wanted it fresh. I'll put it back in the tank if you--."

"It's going to eat my face off."

"Well, if you put it that way, I don't mind other things--other things I can make grow back for you. But I like your current face. It's ravishing, your complexion is transcendent."

He tore the head off the fish. He wasn't quite paying attention you see, he was marveling at the flecks of blood on her cheeks.

"Damn," she whispered weakly.

"It's not much," he said, modest, rotating his arms a bit. She looked up from her chair, and he moved the candles here and there to keep from falling to the floor. He didn't see her hand move.

"Tell you what. I'll eat it if you eat it too."

"...This might be a bad time to tell you, but I only drink blood."

"I know that. I just--can't you chew it just to make me-."

"Chew it for you?"

Her face winced and then she smiled again. "Yeah, you just take a big ol' bite for me. My human jaw. Well, I can't do it without you."

He beamed at her. "Choose the part you want."

She chose a light little clump of meat near her. He took it in hand, and took a nice big bite--

And screamed.

Tara, his darling girl, had hidden a piece of the shark's jaw in the large clump of meat. Blood ran through his lips in rivulets.

She grinned at him--so wide--, and laughed, rather wildly, and he could tell she was a in a good humor.

He laughed as well, and she stopped.

"Well, aren't you--gonna...?"

"You bit me," he said, smiling proudly. "In your own way."

Her eyes widened. A sign of passion.All the better to see him with.

"Light of my undead life," he said. "If you wanted to bite me, all you had to do was ask."

She began to laugh again, a songbird, and he kissed the tears of mirth from her cheeks.


End file.
